Home
Happy Chinese New Year!!! 新年好!!! WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! The current webmasters are Explorer and DaHappyface. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this someone will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our other brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read annoucments! Fictional World We represent the whole wiki based on a single plot. It's about Club Penguin (fictional), represented as being a city in a country known as the United States of Antarctica, or for short, the USA. You are be able to create your own penguin, country (to side with the USA) and other stuff you can see! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white default=Your Page Title Here buttonlabel=Create Page Annoucements *Happy Chinese 牛 Year!!! Get it? This year's the year of the ox, and in Chinese it's 牛, and pronnouced (new). Get it? Anyone...? *I can photoshop very well too!: Type: Signature, Banner, Poster etc. Size: Pixels,centimetres, etc. Render: A render is a picture for the image, give me a link to the image you want, or if it is on your computer, upload it to this wiki. Colors: What colors you would like on your image Main text: What name goes on the image Sub-text: Optional, if you want a quote added to it Miscellaneous: Anything else you would like on the image.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 14:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) *Look at this: Club Chicken Wiki!!!. * The tie has been broken. Link is the winner!!! * Uh-oh. The vote for the FAOTW has gone into balance, with the articles USA and Link tied for 1st place! Today we will be having a tiebreaker: you can vote for which article you like better, USA or Link. At dusk (EST), the winner will be proclaimed as the first Featured Article of the Week! Now hurry up and vote! *I am now taking photoshop requests. The more specific you are in telling me what you want on it, the more chance it will turn out like you wanted. If you want to request a photoshopped image, please specify these in your request; *'Type:' Signature, Banner, Poster etc. *'Size:' Pixels are preferred, but I can do it in centimeters *'Render:' A render is a picture for the image, give me a link to the image you want, or if it is on your computer, upload it to photobucket.com and post the link in your request. If I feel the image is a hassle, then I will edit it slightly. *'Colors:' What colors you would like on your image *'Main text:' What name goes on the image *'Sub-text:' Optional, if you want a quote added to it *'Miscellaneous:' Anything else you would like on the image If you ask for a photoshopped image please be patient, I am a very busy man. Even though I have other priorities as well, the job will be done. (Talk to me!) *Go to Project:Article Merging Center to decide articles carefully!!! *Now that I have a template for my book, Capturing Eray (credit to User:Explorer 767) I need an image. Not for the template, but for the article. I would do it, but I suck with MS paint. I am good with pencil and paper, but suck at drawing penguins (good with human profiles though). Preferably it should look like a dramatic movie poster or a novel cover. Do what you think would look cool though. Put it on the talk page of my story under "Random Stuff". --Spy Guy Pers 02:20, 23 January 2009 (UTC) * I will be editing alot less in coming few days. Please do not be impatient if I dont respond to a message on my talk. I will be back to my normal hours whenever. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *Almost all the articles in the Characters category have been given quality templates. This is to show the articles that need improvement, and ones that have been recognized as high quality. Certain articles I made myself I have not graded, I will leave that job to someone else to do. Sorry this is taking so long folks, I'm a little bit lazy when it comes to doing work =P (Talk to me!) *We are now voting! Go to Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Featured Article of the Week and vote in the poll! "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Koobly Kronicles *Penghis Khan ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week Link! Featured Quote Featured Picture User Of The Week Congrats to TurtleShroom! Categories The fake Games o' CP The fake Rooms o' CP The Fake Missions o' CP The Fake Cards o' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper Category:Main